To Hide Emotions
by CarlisleFacinelli
Summary: Decided to Continue this. Rosalie and Edward go behind Bella and Emmetts' back and have a secret affair. When the two find out, what lengths will they go to to reach revenge? I need reviews to continue.. ;p
1. Chapter 1

_I am not Stephenie Meyer… unfortunately… :3 All characters are her property… unfortunately… So yuuuh, none of this is mine except the story line so yeah :D_

_My first Twilight themed fanfic, so don't hate too much. :L_

**To Hide Emotions**

Rosalie P.O.V:

**The rain thudded down onto the window of my bedroom. It showed my emotions, the weather. It seemed to read me. When I was happy, the sun would be shinning, couples enjoying the weather and taking picnics into the woods outside our house. When I was sad, it would be cloudy and cold, people only leaving their house because they have too, bracing the cold weather for a reason. But when I was angry, the rain would pound on every window of our huge house, letting out silent screams of water running down a sheet of glass.**

**Shocker, this time it was Emmett's fault, again. **

**I didn't get along with Emmett most of the time. He could turn a romantic night, just me and him and a couple of candles into a night the Devil would find scary. One time, I came home to an empty house, Emmett cooked dinner, served wine, burnt the chocolate cake, just how I like it, then, when I needed to go to the bathroom, I returned to find that I was on my own… Four hours later, he came home with Jasper. Jasper had called him to see if he wanted to go for a drive to pass time, and he thought I'd be 'cool' with it. **

**I picked up the computer chair, thinking of the memory, and threw it at the door. It went straight through, and I knew I'd be paying for a new one. **

**Tears of anger closed over my eyes. I rubbed at the balls of water running down my face, sniffed and looked in the mirror. My mascara smudged all down my cheeks and eyeliner running into the corners of my eyes. I rested my hands on the oak table in front of my mirror, and tried sobbing the anger out of my system. I picked up a picture of me and Emmett, when we were madly in love, his arm locked around my shoulder, I was smiling… I hadn't smiled like that in four years. Carlisle took the picture, he had said at the time that we were the perfect couple, if only he knew what was going on between me and Emmett right now. **

**Bella, Alice and Esme were so lucky, they had met the love of their life and knew they'd always be with them… But, I was falling out of love with Emmett. **

**And I didn't know if he felt the same way…**

Edwards P.O.V:

**I wrapped my arm around Bella. We had gone to a film she wanted to see… Something about punching people in the face, she just told me it was 'An inside joke' but I didn't get it. **

**She was watching the film intently, watching every movement, every gun shot. She winced at every sight of blood… I think she was preparing herself for the life of a vampire, but I had never said I'd change her, she just presumed.**

"**Would that hurt, for a vampire?" she asked, as the main character got a gun rammed into the dent in his neck and two bullets were sent flying into his flesh.  
**"**It would hurt, but you wouldn't die." I put my fingers through her hair; the silk like material easing back into place like it didn't appreciate my touch.**

**Back at my house, I eased the car around the corner and Rosalie's thoughts filled my head. Emmett had done something, but that's all her thoughts were saying to me.  
****I held my jacket above Bella's head as we ran into the house. I held her hand as I walked up the stairs. A chair filled the space of the hallway, and I thought twice about confronting Rosalie on this one, Alice normally did this… She probably had a vision, but Alice had also probably seen be helping Rosalie out and thought she'd leave it to me. **

"**Go to my room," I kissed Bella's cheek, "and stay there."**

**I stepped over the broken door frame, Rosalie knew I was there, but she was giving me the cold shoulder.  
**"**Rosalie," I coughed, thinking what I should say next, "you can talk to me."  
**"**You won't understand. You're life's perfect, and I don't see your boyfriend being an asshole and not reading your feelings." She dropped the picture of her and Emmett, the glass cracked right over Rosalie.  
**"**Rose, if your not going to tell me, I can get it out of your head soon enough." I sat next to her, not making eye contact.**

"**He's a prat. I don't know what I'm wasting my time on," she put her head on my shoulder, and her arm around my chest, "Emmett's just lost his personality… He's all about himself. He's just using me for sex." She spat the words… I tried not to show that this topic was extremely awkward.  
****I put my arm around her shoulder, her body replacing the space Bella had claimed time and time again. My hand caressed her shoulder, making soothing circles on her cold skin. **

**And for a couple of moments of her sobbing into my black shirt, I was actually thinking what I would do if she was the love of my life, and how I'd treat her…**

**Then, Bella brought me out of my fantasy with a quiet cough from the door.  
**"**It's getting dark," she said shyly, "Could you drive me home, please?" She looked uncomfortable.  
**"**Um," I looked at Rosalie who had brightened up quite a lot, "Yeah, met me in the car." She nodded and left us alone once again.**

**I stood up, Rosalie being my mirror.  
**"**I'm always here." I whispered, and brought Rosalie into my arms. I could feel her nose on chest, and this almost felt right…**

**Now I realize, this might have changed the way I look at my 'sister'.**

_Please review, telling me to continue or give up… :L It would be very helpful._

_xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am not Stephenie Meyer… and I do not own Twiglit. :D Yes, I meant to say Twiglit :_

**To Hide Emotions – Chapter 2**

Rosalie's P.O.V:

**I poured myself some water from the tap. I had been acting more like a human everyday. I sipped out of the round cup and tipped the remaining water down the drain.**

**Carlisle appeared behind me. I didn't jump, I had gotten used to Carlisle and Esme just appearing out of nowhere.**

**Carlisle was the only person, except for Alice that I could talk to like a true relative. **

**He rested his hand on my shoulder, "How are you, Rosalie?" He kissed my cheek, in a fatherly way.**

"**I'm alright," I sighed, "I guess." I had brightened up since Edward had let me open up to him. He had shown a side of him I never thought anyone except Bella could unfold. And, I liked that side of him.**

"**Alright? Why just alright?" He turned me around to look him in the eye. His cool breath on my face. Hmm, musk.**

"**It's Emmett." I whispered, he grabbed both my hands an sat me down on a chair while he propped himself on the arm.**

"**What about him Emmett?" He kissed the top of my head, rubbing circles into my shoulder… It didn't calm me as Edward's hands had.**

"**He's a jerk," I rested my head on Carlisle rib cage, "Using me for his own personal game. He thinks I'm some kind of robot, that you can just turn on and off when ever you feel like it."**

**Carlisle shifted a chair to face me. He lowered himself gently into the arm chair, and held my hands.**

"**And what do you feel?" He moved a strand of my hair from nearly falling in my eye. Carlisle looked to the floor when I replied with the word 'hatred'. He had always secretly thought that me and Emmett had something special, and it hurt him to think that that special something was dying.**

"**I don't know what to do, Carlisle." Tears started to escape my eyes for the second time today.**

"**Follow your heart," He put his hand on his heart, "You'll know deep down if you're doing the right thing." He stood up, kissed the top of my forehead, brushed my cheek and walked into his study.**

**I had settled things with Alice. She had refused to tell me what she had seen happening with me and Emmett, but she had told me that no matter what happens, I will be happy.**

"**With who?" I had asked her… But she just smiled, hugged me and walked to Jasper.**

**The whole family was here… oh, and Bella. I didn't class Bella as part of our family. We had all been saved from death by Carlisle. Yet Bella just decided she liked us and got together with Edward. **

**She sat on his lap, basically marking her territory. She made me feel sick… How could you love someone that could kill you if he touched you in the wrong place? **

**Edward was whispering into her ear. What ever he said it made her giggle like a mad fool… I went over to Emmett, and locked myself under his arm. He looked confused, and I left it that way as I made out lips meet. I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye, he lifted Bella closer to him and moved her hair out of her eyes before planting a row of kisses along her forehead. **

**I brought myself to stand in front of Emmett. I moved my mouth down his neck, a growl came from he back of his throat. He grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me through the door.**

**Edward, defeated, put Bella down and walked over to the window. **

**Then, I had to ask myself… what was I doing?**

Edward's P.O.V:

**I whisper into Bella's ear. 'You're so beautiful." **

**I watched Rosalie walk over to Emmett and wrap herself around him. **_**Bastard**_**, I thought to myself.**

**She kissed him with anger. She didn't look like she was enjoying herself, but that didn't stop Emmett from getting slightly excited. **

**I pulled Bella closer, she wrapped her arm around my chest, and I kissed a row of kisses along her forehead. Two could play at this game.**

**Rosalie stood in front of Emmett and kissed down the length of his neck… The sleazy ladies-man let out a growl and wrapped her legs around him and carried her up stairs.**

**I pushed Bella away and walked to the window. Bella came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.**

"**Babe, are you okay?" She pressed her face to the back of my shoulder. I said nothing. Putting my hand through my hair, I turned to Bella and dodged her kiss. "What's the matter?" she looked concerned. **

"**I'm… um, tired." I tried to get away from her without being forceful, but she saw straight through me.**

"**Vampires don't sleep, Edward." She looked me in the eye. They didn't connect and she could feel this.**

**She let go of my arms and sighed. "I wish I could help, Edward." Turning away from me, she picked up her jacket.**

"**See you in school." She whispered, but I still heard as she left the house and revved up her car.**

**I could hear Rosalie and Emmett upstairs. Her screams of his name and his low pitch growls… it made me feel dizzy and I had to get out of the house. **

**I needed to see someone close to Bella… someone really close.**

**I pulled up Jacobs. I'd picked Jacob because Alice wouldn't be able to see it coming, and she couldn't warn Bella.**

**I knocked on the door. Billy answered the door, in his small wheel-chair. He winced as my smell all but hit him in the face. "E-Edward. What are you doing here?" His eyes started watering… **_**I get it old man, **_**I rolled my eyes.**

"**I'm here to see Jacob. I need to talk to him about something." I coughed, feeling slightly awkward.**

"**I'll get him for you, Edward." He rolled his chair back into the house. Jacobs thoughts made me laugh when his father told him **_**I, **_**out of all people, was here to see him. His thoughts were along the lines of… 'Oh great… Where's my leech repellant?'**

"**Edward." He acted shocked to see me at his door… Fake happiness flooding through his smile, his perfect white teeth were just asking me to make them wonky.**

"**Hi, Jacob," I smiled back, "Do you um, mind walking with me?" I asked. **

'**Oh my god… he's gay' Jacob thought. I laughed out loud, forgetting he didn't know us vampires could have powers. He looked at me like I was something he had just run over.**

"**Jacob, how do you feel about Bella?" I asked. He seemed slightly shocked. I looked at him before he thought I was taking the mick. **

"**Are you seriously asking me what I think of your girlfriend?" His face was a true picture.**

"**Um, yeah." I smiled and nodded. **

"**Why?" He looked at me through the corner of his eyes.**

"**I'm offering her to you." I put it bluntly. No sense of humor on my face. **

_WOOOH. CHAPTER TWO IS COMPLETEE. :D _

_Review. I need to know if you hate it._


	3. Chapter 3

_I am not Stephenie Meyer… But I am Billie Rae :D  
__I do not own Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Charlie, Billy or others… Buh I do own Rachel, William, Hayden, Alexandra, Michael, Stacey (Meeting Death… on ma profile. K?)_

_Oh, and guys… In this story… There is no treaty… :/ I know, boring buh there isn't. _

**To Hide Emotions – Chapter 3**

Edwards P.O.V:

**I'd offered my girlfriend to Jacob.  
****He'd said he'd try and take her off my hands.  
****We both knew it wouldn't be easy…  
**…**but we'd do it somehow.**

Rosalie's P.O.V:

**Emmett collapsed on top of me. He was panting like he had been chasing a panther on vampire blood. I was also exhausted, that was the wildest sex session we had ever had. The twisted thing was, I was thinking of Edward the whole time. I slipped away from Emmett. **

**He grumbled, wanting more. I looked at my naked body in the mirror. I was beautiful, no denying that. **

"**What have I done?" I whispered, looking onto the oak table I had cried on yesterday. My blonde curls falling in front of my eyes as I looked down.  
**"**You just had sex with a beast." Emmett came up behind me, kissing the length of my neck. This felt so wrong.**

**He moved his hands over my hips. "Emmett," I whispered, hoping to knock him out of his thoughts, "Emmett!" I shouted, growing uncomfortable. He let go, I ran to the other side of the room, grabbed my clothes and made a mad dash for Alice's room. I locked the door and got dressed. **

**Five minutes later, when I walked back into our bedroom, Emmett was sitting on our bed in just his boxers and jeans. I walked in sheepishly, holding the buttons on my cardigan. **

"**Rosalie," he turned to me, "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I took it too far." I swallowed. He made it so hard to be mad at him.**

**He stood up and hugged me. His cool skin heated me with his touch. I really didn't know what to do.**

"**So," he pulled away, "am I forgiven?" he smiled, using his fingers to trace every detail on my face.  
**"**Yes," I sighed. I hugged him, needing to feel some ones harms wrapped around me. I felt small balls of water escaping my eyes once again, of course, Emmett pretended not to notice.**

* * *

**Edward came in the door. He reeked. **

"**Ugh! Edward, did you have an accident?" I giggled to myself. He just smiled.  
**"**Actually," he put his coat on a peg in the hallway, "I went to see Jacob to give him…" I sat up straight as he stopped mid sentence. He had paused, not moving, facing away from me… He was even sexy from the back… But I made sure not to think that out loud.**

"**To give him what?" He tensed as the clicks of my heels got closer to him. I had folded my arms around my chest.  
**"**N-nothing. It's not that big of a deal." He disappeared from in front of me and appeared by the window. This was something about me, I knew it.**

**I ran up to him, grabbing him by the color and threw him against the wall.  
**"**Edward, tell me now!" I spat the words against his face.**

Edwards P.O.V:

**Rosalie had her arms on either side of my shoulders. Her face was inches away from mine. Her breath was so close, I was inhaling it. If I moved forward a tenth of a meter, her body would be pressing against mine. What was I thinking? I was so lucky I had the mind reading power and not her…**

"**Rosalie," I whispered, "I seriously can't tell you." I looked into her eyes, wow they were gorgeous.  
**"**Then we're going to be here for quite along time." She smirked, relaxing slightly but not enough for me to get away from her easily. **

_**Whoa, **_**I thought, **_**If you walked in now, that'd look so hot.**_

**I stood there for five minutes, and then Rosalie started to get bored.  
****She did the worst thing you could do with a horny teenager.**

"**Eddie," she whispered seductively in my ear, "Please."  
**"**Rose, what are you doing?" I tried to look like I hated what she was doing, but with the growing bulge between my legs, it was very hard.**

"**Please tell me, Edward." **_**Oh. My. God.  
**_"**Rosalie, what if someone walks in?" She bit my ear lobe. I could not believe it.**

"**Rose, please, stop… What if Emmett walks in?"  
**"**Then tell me." She brought her face so close, I could have touched her mouth with mine, but I resisted.**

"**Fine," I sighed, defeated, and not wanting my pants to get any bigger, "I went to Jacob to offer him my… my girlfriend."  
****Her face dropped. **

"**What?" she shouted at me, appalled. "Why?"  
**"**I can't explain without ruining our family." She leant away from me, and started walking towards the door.**

**I grabbed for her wrist… It was like electricity. "I did it for you, okay?"  
**"**Me?" She was confused, I didn't blame her.**

"**Rosalie, I'm in love with you." **

_Revieew please :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Before I get started on chapter 4, I wanna thank everyone who had faved, alerted and reviewed… Im doing this for you :L_

**To Hide Emotions – Chapter 4**

Rosalie's P.O.V:

**My mind went blank. **

**Did he just say he was in love with me?**

"**Yes, Rose, I did." Edward smiled at my reaction. I couldn't say a word. My voice just wasn't working. I tried coughing, but nothing happened.**

**Suddenly, my voice returned. "Edward, you're not in love in me. You just think you are." I insisted  
****He took my hand, "Rose, I **_**know **_**I'm in love with you." Why did this man make me cry so much? I pulled my hand away to wipe at my cheeks, biting my lip, then, I realized that Edward had his arms around my waist. **

"**Edward… You're in love with Bella, not me." I took a grab of his hands, but I was weak with shock. He tightened his grip around my waist as out faces got closer.  
**"**Rosalie, why would I offer Bella to the wolf if I was in love with her?" His eyes connected with mine, and I stopped struggling, "I'm in love with **_**you.**_**"**

"**Edward, please don't do this." I whispered. I rested my hand on his chest, and looked to the ground.  
**"**Why not?" He sounded concerned.  
**"**Because of Emmett," I put some hair behind my ear and looked into his eyes. "What would he say?" **

"**Rose, you said he was a jerk yesterday, remember?" I closed my eyes, and felt one single tears roll down my cheek, "You said he was using your for sex."  
**"**I know, Edward, but…"**

"**Then get him back. Treat him like he's been treating you… like shit. I've been watching Rosalie," he put his finger on my chin and lifted my head to rest his forehead on mine, "You're not happy."  
**"**No, I'm not." I admitted, too shy for my own good.  
**"**Then, kiss me." Edward brushed his fingers down my jaw line to rest his hand on the back of my neck.**

**And I kissed my brother.**

_**What am I doing? **_**I thought.**

**Edward smiled into our kiss and I knew he had heard my thoughts. This was madness.**

**Our kiss lasted for five minutes, neither of us needed air… I was shocked at how much passion I had put into a kiss with my brother…**

**Did I mention I was kissing my brother?**

**Suddenly, Edward pulled away and flitted to the other side of the room. I was about to ask why, but then Carlisle came through the door. I smiled awkwardly, rubbing at the smudged lipstick. Carlisle nodded at the both of us, Edward looking busy on the couch with one hand full of jammy dodgers. **

"**Do you um, need any help?" I asked Carlisle, pushing the back of my hair up to give it volume.  
**"**Yes, actually, there are a couple more boxes in the car." I flitted out to the car and grabbed the remaining boxes, all of which were full of paperwork… lucky Carlisle.**

**I carried them to Carlisle's office, and closed the door. I needed to talk to Carlisle… I knew Edward would hear my thoughts but I needed some advice.**

Carlisle's P.O.V:

**I took the handle of my brief case out of my mouth and settled it down on the table. I flattened my tie, and wiped my sleeves.**

**Rosalie appeared at the door with the remaining boxes. I gave her a smile as she locked the door. **

"**Is everything okay?" I sat onto my chair and indicated that she could take a chair the opposite side of my desk.  
**"**Carlisle, he loves me." She whispered, I was confused.**

"**Emmett? Yes, I know." I straightened the papers in front of me and put a hand through my hair… this would be a long night.  
**"**No, not Emmett… well, yes Emmett, but Edward. He says he's in love with me and that he has given permission for a dog to date Bella"**

**…**

"**Well, that was unexpected." I bit the side of my cheek and scrunched my fingers into a fist.  
****Rosalie put her elbows on my desk and raked her hands through her hair… I had to restrain myself to ask her to get her elbows of my fine table.**

"**How do you feel about Edward?" I asked, I had thought this would take no time at all… but now I could see this was going to take some time.  
**"**I don't know. I thought about him the other day… during some stuff and he's gorgeous and I'm attracted to him but is he the one?"**

"**Hmmm" I put my index finger on my chin.**

"**Oh yeah, and I kinda kissed him." **

"**Ha. Anything else I should know?" I smiled, making her laugh. "Rosalie, I really can't make that decision for you."**

**She nodded and left my office.**

Bella's P.O.V:

**I sat in the lounger chair Charlie had just bought, eating my cookies. Nothing was on TV, so I was watching the snow on channel 99.**

**I heard a car pull up in out drive. **_**It's Charlie, **_**I thought… but then the door bell rang and I had to get off my butt and answer the door.**

"**Jake, hi." I smiled at my best friend. He'd changed, cut his hair shorter.  
**"**Hey babe…" He smiled.**

"**Babe?" I didn't know what he was doing… He knew I was dating Edward.  
**"**What? Is it a crime to call a sexy lady babe these days?" He pushed past me and started munching at my cookies.**

**Oddly attractive.**

"**A sexy lady? Jake, I'm dating Edward… he'd kill you if he found out." I stood, leaning on the door, watching Jake pick at a chocolate chip.  
**"**Edward? Nah, we're cool. He gave me something… eased our miniature war." He winked. What had gotten into him?**

"**What?" I asked  
**"**What?" he asked  
**"**What did he give you?" I smiled, hitting his shoulder.**

**He smiled, "He gave me you, Bella." **

**I laughed. **

"**No, seriously, what did he give you?"  
**"**Bella… he gave me you."  
**"**He can't of given you **_**me. **_**He loves me… he told me so."**

"**Bella, I'm just saying what he said."**

"**What else he say?" I spat the words at him. Why did Edward confide in Jake… he hates Jacob.  
****What Jacob told me, filled my heart with rage… so much rage, I did something only a fool would do. **

**I ran to my car, and drove to Edwards' to confront him and the vampires.**

_REVIEW LEIK YOU HAS NEVER REVIEWED BEFORRE_


	5. Chapter 5

_Soooo.. Chapter 5. :D Enjoy_

**To Hide Emotions – Chapter 5**

Edwards P.O.V:

**Rosalie came out of Carlisle's office. I had heard everything, obviously. She was attracted to me… and she had though of me when she was with Emmett. That's enough for me…**

**She curled her lips inwards and looked at me through sparkly eyes. We connected, this girl was my true love, I could sense it.**

"**You heard everything didn't you?" Rosalie mumbled.  
**"**You're attracted to me?" I answered her question with a question, but she understood that I had in fact heard everything.  
**"**Yes, Edward." She put her hand though her side fringe and paced the room. I was very tempted to grab her by the hips and just hold her, but I resisted.**

**Alice came bounding in the house, Jasper following slowly behind her, grumbling at all the different emotions in the household.  
****Emmett flitted in the room, and I thought that it was a good thing I hadn't held his girlfriend.**

**Carlisle suddenly came crashing into the room, Esme close on his heels. **

"**Bella knows Edward, she's on her way and she's not happy." Everybody except for and Rose looked at me, confusion and suspicion plastered on their face.  
**"**How do you know?" I asked Carlisle, rubbing my left shoulder blade with my right hand.  
**"**Jacob called. He went to see her, and ended up telling her after she questioned him." That made no sense, I would have heard Carlisle's thoughts.  
**"**Why didn't I hear you thinking?" I asked… nervous.**

"**He said it in one huge, long sentence… I only just comprehended it."  
**"**When did he call?" I gulped, expecting the worst.  
**"**Ten minutes ago. You better hurry, she will nearly be here."**

**Almost three second after Carlisle said this, her truck pulled into the drive, and an angry Bella jumped out her car, and slammed the door… This would be entertaining.**

Bella's P.O.V:

**I pushed the crappy door of their house open. Now I knew that Edward had literally given me away, I felt nothing… Just hurt and hate. **

**The whole family was waiting, they knew I was coming and had probably gotten themselves ready.**

"**That was a crappy thing to do Edward, give your girlfriend away like she doesn't have feelings. I'm shocked I didn't notice how self absorbed you were and run for my poor and dear life. Your not worth it Edward, if you weren't a vampire, I'd kill you with every emotion in my body." Edward blinked, not fazed by my sudden burst of anger.**

"**Bella, I'm sorry, I just don't have feelings towards you any more." The lack of emotion was killing me, did he seriously not love me anymore?**

"**That's the thing see… I bet you only left me because you found some kick ass sexy woman that's better looking than me… yes, I would have understood, but why give me to your enemy? That's the thing I want to know Edward. Why lie your way through two dates, saying I'm your everything and that you would never get rid of your feelings towards me, and then just throw it all away with one sentence to a man that you hate?" I spat the words, they actually hurt something in him, deep down. "And Jacob is more of a man than you will ever be. You just made the mistake of your life Edward. We'll be happy, while you go off and sleep with some bimbo!"**

Edwards P.O.V

**That struck it. I lunged at her, knocking her head against the wall, Bella let out a small whimper as my whole arm jabbed underneath her neck. I could feel my eyes turning into a deep black, getting hungry to kill this fragile little human once and for all. Everyone's voices were blocked out of my head, I could hear soft muffles yet nothing else. I felt hands pulling me back, my shoulder being yanked and tugged at. **

**Something snapped me out, but I don't know what. I could feel Bella's nails digging into my underarm and rib cage as she was running out of air, her face turning red and her eyes started fidgeting in their sockets as her lungs started sending signals to her tiny little brain that she couldn't breathe. **

**I let go suddenly, Bella dropping to the floor and coughing like she had inhaled perfume. **

"**She's not a bimbo!" I shouted at her, hoping she felt every word as an individual sentence.  
**"**So you are leaving me for another girl?" She said in between coughing.  
**"**Yes, Bella."**

**She stood us slowly, took a step forward and cupped my face. **

"**What happened Edward? Why don't you love me?"  
**"**I'm in love with someone else, that's all." She went to kiss me, but I dodged it. **

"**Edward, don't." Rosalie said behind me, concern for what I would say with Emmett behind her.**

"**You better go, Bella." Carlisle said after a moment of silence.**

**And with that, Isabella Swan left my life, forever.**

_RUBBISH CHAPTER BUUH I STILL WANT AND NEED REVIEWS! _


	6. Chapter 6

_I cant believe how man favorites this story has had.. :L Thanks to everyone who had faved and alerted and all that.. x ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWERS WHO KEEP ME GOING THROUGH THE COLD OF MY BED ROOM!_

**To Hide Emotions – Chapter 6**

Rosalie's P.O.V:

**It's been a week since the incident with Bella. I had seen Alice speaking to her, but I wouldn't be caught dead speaking to Edwards' ex. Plus, I'd probably say something I wasn't meant to.  
****Edward and I, we were secretly seeing each other behind Emmett's back. I hadn't the heart to tell him I was sneaking away from him to see his best friend. It would kill him. **

**I knew Alice knew, she hadn't said anything up until this morning, where she dragged me into the back of her car and drove four miles away and questioned me about every little detail.**

"**Tell me why I've seen you kissing Edward and Emmett in one vision?" she had shouted at me.  
**"**Kissing Edward?" I tried to sound shocked, slight sarcasm slipping into my voice.  
**"**Yes, Rosalie Hale kissing Edward Cullen. I want an explanation, now!" She spat my name like I was the person that murdered her family. I was seriously in the bad books.  
**"**Why would I kiss my brother? That's just wrong Alice!" I shouted back at her, but she didn't look convinced. That's when she braked, and I noticed we were in the middle of no where.  
**"**Rosalie, I know what I saw!" I blinked back the tears. I was lying to so many people, and I hated lying to Alice.**

"**Please, don't tell anyone… I'm secretly seeing Edward, behind Emmett's back." The tears flying from my eyes like a new river forming, "I can't leave Emmett, Alice. It would hurt too much."  
**"**Rose, why? Why Edward?" She held my hands away from my face, so she could look in my eyes.**

"**Alice, why Jasper? No one can control who they fall in love with. He was just there, and he showed a side that Emmett doesn't even own." My eyes started to swell from all the crying I had done the past couple of days, "I love Edward, but I love Emmett too. I can't leave him Alice. I can't…" I started to whimper as I thought of me and Emmett not together, but soon picked up as my thought drifted to Edward.**

"**Alice, you need to help me." I pleaded, holding the sides of her face so that she couldn't move, "I don't know what to do, and you're the only one I can trust except for Carlisle with my life…"  
**"**Have you been to Carlisle?" her voice coming out in a stuffy gurgle as I pushed her cheeks together.  
**"**Alice, I went to him even before I fell for Edward, but he's all about following my heart. I can't do that. My heart is yelling two things at me, and it's impossible to understand." I had stopped crying, but I felt myself getting angry. "You're the only one I can trust Alice, please."**

**She nodded faintly, and I felt so much better. "For a clever girl, you're a stupid bitch." She whispered into my hair while embracing me.**

Edward's P.O.V:

**I watched as she watched TV, her leg wrapped around his. Jealousy and hatred had formed in my body towards Emmett. I guess this was how that twerp that latched over Bella felt like with me.  
****Emmetts' phone rang, he got up to answer it. He was talking to Jasper; I could hear his voice on the end of the phone. **

**I was very relieved when Emmett said yes to going out to hunt with Jasper, they were like hunting buddies, and as he kissed Roses' forehead, I nearly growled.**

"**I don't know how much longer I can cope with Emmett draped all over you, Rose." I mumbled as she sat next to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed her forehead. It came so natural, nothing like when I was thinking what to do with Bella.  
**"**Hmm" Rosalie hummed against my chest, vibrations rumbling through my whole body. I brought her up to kiss her on the lips. This was the first time we had the house to ourselves. This would make a Happy Edward.**

**I grabbed her just above her hips and put her legs around my waist so she was straddling me. I kissed my neck, I let out a low growl kissed her harsh on the lips. She said my name in-between the kisses.  
****I don't know how far we went, but I was on top of Rose, she had no shirt on… what a beautiful sight, I was kissing her stomach and she was knotting her fingers in my head. I was tuning into Rosalies' thoughts, and wow they were fantastic. She was fantasizing about me… what boy didn't want that?**

**Suddenly I heard a car pull up outside. I couldn't get into their head; I didn't know who it was. Rose was still concentrating on me, I mumbled into her stomach that someone was outside, and her head flipped up. The fear on her face was a picture only a murdered could capture.**

**She grabbed for her bra, struggling to clip it up, as I threw her t-shirt and jacket in her direction. I looked around for my t-shirt but by then, I heard footsteps outside the door. I ran over to Rosalie, and helped her buckle her bra back up… who invented them I don't know. Not thinking to read whoever was outside's mind. The swung open, and there stood Esme.**

**She looked up, finding her son helping her daughter do the back of her bra up, with her daughter nervously trying to pull her t-shirt down.**

**That's when my brain stated working straight again, and I tuned into her head. **

_**Oh. My. God. **_

**I sighed. "Esme, we can explain." Esme cut me short.**

"**It's not me you need to explain to." She looked at Rosalie. "What about Emmett? Does he know?" Rosalie had finally got her t-shirt on, and was wrapping he jacket around her waist.  
**"**Esme, please don't tell him. I would die if he found out." Rosalie genuinely meant that.  
**"**Rose, if you don't tell him I will." Her words were stern. This was a side of Esme I had never seen before, but she was very close to Emmett, so it was expected.**

**That's when Rosalies' world came crashing down.**

_Review pleaaase. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, I wanna thank everybody who reviewed. :L Its been a couple of days since I have updated. _

_PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW_

**To Hide Emotions – Chapter 7**

Edward's P.O.V:

**She was pacing the room, her hips swaying and her hair wrapped, tight into a pony tail. She paused, placing her feet on the floor next to each other. She pushed her hand through her fringe that had somehow become tangled and frizzy. Her breathing had quickened, although she didn't need to breathe, she was doing so like it was essential. **

**I tried getting into her head, but all her thoughts were jumbled. One moment, I got the slight tinge of sympathy to herself, and other times I got a girl trying to look confident, and then I got that image of Rosalie giving up completely. **

"**You can't do that, Rose." I mumbled, locking my jaw after the words had passed my lips.  
**"**Don't make decisions for me. Edward!" She grabbed my color and threw me to the wall. The wall cracked slightly, and I felt my lungs trying to wind me.  
**"**Rose, don't make this hard on yourself. You had to this sometime." I explained standing up, pressing my hands against the walls for support.  
**"**Edward, I can't do this. Let Esme tell him." She pressed her hands on her hips, and exhaled.**

**She dropped herself into the couch, and clutched her legs close to her chest. I made myself stand and walk over to Rose. I pulled her into my arms, she was still clutching her legs, and her pelvis bone was digging into my thigh, she had left her high-heels on the floor, thank god. She wrapped her color around her face, so that my eyes couldn't meet hers. **

"**Rose," I whispered, "You're a smart girl, but you're acting stupid. **_**You **_**need to tell Emmett. It will sound worse if someone else tells him. I can't see you get hurt, I need you to be happy, and you're not happy at the moment." Rosalie sighed, nodding slightly. **

"**I'll do it tomorrow," She leant away from me, "I promise." She looked at me through seductive eyes, but I could tell she was forcing herself to look positive.**

Alice's P.O.V:

**I flitted after my prey. I was dazed. I hunted the beast, anger shooting through every vein in my body. The beast was getting tired, panting on every lunge it made with its legs, pleading and fighting to get away. **

**Suddenly, a huge brick wall hit me. I spun around in the air four times, as the brick wall stopped hunting and spoke to me.**

"**Alice," Carlisle grabbed my hand, bringing me to stand, "I'm sorry. I was after a rabbit."  
****I chuckled; Carlisle hated hunting, so he always went for the small animals. "It's fine. I was after a dear." I wiped at the mud on my black trousers.  
**"**Well, back to the chase." He smiled, but before he could disappear, I grabbed his elbow.**

"**Carlisle, has Rosalie spoken to you recently?" I was getting paranoid, and I was having trouble talking to my sister. How could she be so stupid?  
**"**Um," He thought back, "Yes, in fact. About her and Edwards growing relationship; I presume you have heard or seen?"  
**"**Yeah, I have seen it. But the visions keep changing. I've had three different endings in the last twenty four hours." **"**Hmm." Carlisle took this information in, and rubbed the place my shoulder had connected with him when he had run into me. **

"**Should I leave it to fate, or twist it so everyone's happy?" I asked, but before he could answer my question, my sight changed.**

_**Edward mumbled into Rosalie stomach. "There's someone outside"**_

_**Rosalies head flipped up to look at the door. **_

_**Rosalie struggled with her bra, as Edward looked for the rest of their clothes. **_

_**Edward looked at the door, and decided he should help Rosalie.**_

_**He tugged her bra around her shoulders and fiddled with the buckle.**_

_**Esme opened the door, and nearly dropped what she was carrying.**_

"_**We can explain" Edward says.**_

_**After a short conversation, Esme said the killers words…, **_

"_**If you don't tell Emmett, I will."**_

**Then the vision stopped. I exhaled.**

"**Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle grabbed my shoulders, panicking that I had seen something bad.**

"**Esme, she knows." I swallowed, "and she's going to tell Emmett."**

**

* * *

**

**I flitted home, Carlisle close on my heels. I was shouting in my head that we were nearly home. Surely Edward would hear me, and come to the door.**

**Sure enough, he was standing waiting for us. **

**I got face to face with him, and shouted in my head to get into the forest.**

"**What the hell have you done to my sister?" I slammed him into a tree, pinning him down. For a short girl, I was going to kick this guy's ass for what he had done to Rose.  
**"**W-what do you mean?" I could see right through him.  
**"**Don't act so lost Edward. You made her fall for you. You know how shallow that is?"  
**"**Alice, I can explain."  
**"**I don't want your excuses. I want facts, why did you give your girl friend to a pack of wolves? Huh? I want answers Edward!" I pushed him; he fell to the ground, his back to the tree.**

"**I'm in love with her, Alice." I knelt down, to look at him in the eyes.  
**"**Likely story." I spat in his face. "You're just using her."  
**"**Alice, you know what it's like to be in love, yeah?" I nodded, thinking of my Jasper, "Well I have that feeling with Rose."**

"**This is all your fault and you're feeding me shit." I scowled at him; I didn't want to say his name anymore.  
**"**Alice," He stood up, "I'm in love with Rosalie. No lies, I promise." **

**He tried to hug me, but I dodged it.**

"**You've torn the family apart. God knows what Emmetts going to think." I put my hands around my chest, feeling the breeze against my body. I wasn't cold, just so used to acting human.  
**"**She's telling him tomorrow." He touched my shoulder, before walking away, leaving me in the middle of the forest.**

_I want to write a new Twilight fanfic, so if you have any ideas, send them to me… x_

_Reviews please_


	8. Chapter 8

**To Hide Emotions – Chapter 8**

Rosalie's P.O.V:

**This was it. I was ending it with Emmett today. I had asked Edward to go hunting with Esme, but of course, she had refused to go. Jasper had helped me convince her**

**Carlisle was staying home. I needed him here and he was only too happy to oblige.**

**I was waiting in the lounge, with Carlisle, for Emmett to come home from the forest. I breathed out, nervously, my breathe shaking. Carlisle rested his hands on my shoulders, his skin stung mine. I was on the urge of having a panic attack and he knew it, after all, he was a doctor.**

**Suddenly, Emmett came bounding into the room, a smile plastered on his face,and his dirty shoes leaving horrible marks on the flooring. I stood up, as if to grab his attention. **

"**Emmett," I whispered, "Do you mind if we talk?" Carlisle rubbed my back.  
**"**Sure, babe." I winced at what he still called me. "What's wrong?" **

"**It's Edward," I raised my voice slightly.  
**"**What did he do to you?" His muscles tensed underneath his shirt, I couldn't help but gaze, admiring his perfect body.  
**"**Nothing, it's just…" I stopped, I couldn't say it. I couldn't just come out with my secret like it was no big deal.**

"**Come on Rosalie." Carlisle whispered, not loud enough for Emmett to hear.  
**"**I'm cheating on you, Emmett," I blinked and looked up to look him in the eye, "I'm cheating on you with Edward." They were the hardest words I have every said, in my life.**

**He looked at me, shocked and hurt rolled into one. I gulped; it had been several moments since he had spoken. "Emmett?"  
**"**Let me get this straight, Edward and you, have been seeing each other behind my back?"  
**"**Yes, Emmett" I could feel the anger growing up inside of him.**

"**You have been having sex with Edward?" His face was appalled, the very idea sickened him.  
**"**Yes, Emmett. I have been sleeping with my brother." I had started to get angry as well. **

"**That's sick, Rose. He's your brother, you live with him everyday. You cheat on me, with your brother."  
**"**Emmett, I think we have all figured out he's my brother." I shouted back. Carlisle knew what I wanted, and it was Emmett off my back… we both knew that wouldn't be easy to get. **

"**Did you know?" Emmett asked Carlisle, who gave a nod. "So everyone except the cheated knew, huh?"  
**"**You know why you didn't know, Emmett, it's because you would have reacted like this!" The flames were burning high inside of me, I wanted this man dead. **

"**You're a whore, Rose. Don't let anyone deny that." He walked calmly out of the house, running his hand though his hair. I wanted more than that. I threw myself away from Carlisle's grip, and ran after Emmett.  
**"**How dare you just walk away from me?" I shouted at his back, punching his shoulder blade.**

"**Oh my god, y****ou think you're _that _irresistible. Oh, look at me, I'm Rosalie and I'm stunning!" he shouted, his face inches from mine, but not in the usual meaning.  
**"**Edward finds me more irresistible than you ever have," I spat the words in his face, "He's a better man, Emmett. He makes me feel special, what have you ever done?"  
**"**I bought a ring." He lowered his voice, and knocked me off my feet with his words.**

"**What?" I could only manage the one word, and I heard Carlisle's teeth gritting together.  
**"**I was going to propose to you, Rosalie, officially." I got my breathe caught in my throat, "I wanted you to know, how much I loved you. But you know what, I don't care anymore." He turned away, broken.**

"**So that's it, you're leaving?" He nodded, and sighed.  
****I grabbed his shoulder, "Emmett, please. I love Edward, but please, don't leave my life. I need you there." **

**He sighed, and turned to face me. "I can't Rose, I need to leave, I'd be wrong if I stayed." He kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry. I'll come back to collect my stuff when you aren't here. It'll hurt less." His eyes were no longer the lively maroon they had been, but a dull, dead brown. **

**I watched my ex-lover drive away. I couldn't move my legs, so Carlisle pulled me into his arms and carried me back into the house. I was broken.**

Short chapter, I know :D Review.


	9. AUTHORSNOTE!

_(A/N) Okay, so here's the deal. I'm getting bored of this story, not really feeling it anymore… If I get a couple more reviews I will carry on… If I don't that's the end of it and I'll pack up my stuff… :D_

_Your choice_

_Billie x_


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for being patient, I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do with this story, but I've had a brain storm and come up with something to do just to finish off the story. :D Hope you all like it and think I do SM justice. :3

Oh, and thank you to all of you who have supported this story

**To Hide Emotions – Chapter 9**

Edwards P.O.V

_**The door burst open; Emmett strode in giving a look that would've killed a human.  
"Emmett? What's wrong?"  
"As if you don't already know." I should have expected that really. He wouldn't just put that I had feelings for his girlfriend, and soon to be fiancé if I hadn't gotten in the picture behind him. I wrapped up the paper I was reading and settled it on the glass table Alice had bought the day before.  
"Emmet, come on dude. Rosalie's gorgeous, don't blame me."  
"If you hadn't forgotten, Rosalie was mine at the time you twisted her fragile little mind into thinking dirty things about you rather girlish figure." Emmett slammed the door behind him, but I went after him.**_

"_**Girlish? This is the figure that Bella Swan fell in love with. Oh, and Rosalie Hale." Emmett gave me a look of stone, "She's a keeper."  
Emmett suddenly had me pinned up against the wall. His fists were centimetres from my face and I didn't want or need them any closer.  
"If you shut up now, I'll leave you in one piece." His words stung my face. Rage was building up in my body and it was going to release sooner or later.**_

"_**Okay. I'll let you pack your things and then we need to talk." I flashed a forced smile and waited for him to drop me to my feet. When he did, I dusted off my shoulders and sat on his bed to make sure he didn't take any of his… Oh, my girlfriends things.**_

_**When he was done, he walked calmly down the stairs with his bag. I read his mind, and he had no intention of speaking to me, so I flitted after him. He was putting his things in the car when I grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him to the floor.**_

"_**Your twisted, Edward!" he shouted, spitting in my eye as he did so.  
"I'm twisted? Really?" I straddled his chest and arm, "I thought I was your replacement. Oh, I understand. Rosalie twisted guys, that's why she went for you in the first place" **_

_**I couldn't help myself. I lifted my hand, clenching my fingers and forced every muscle in my body to help my hand to do as much damage to his face as it could.**_

_**One of his teeth went flying over the ground and I was impressed in myself. It took decades for Vampires to grow teeth back.**_

_**I felt hands underneath my armpits, pulling me to my feet. I attempted to push myself back on top of Emmett but whoever was pulling me up wasn't having any of it.**_

"_**Edward. Stop. You don't know what you're doing." Alice dragged me back into the house as I struggled to get back to Emmett and knock a couple more teeth out. I watched as Carlisle picked Emmett up and find his tooth. I hadn't thought. Carlisle's a doctor, he would know how to make is look like Emmett hadn't been punched in the mouth by a vampire.**_

_**I'm just glad Rosalie wasn't here.**_

**I was sitting on the sofa with Rosalie. Her petite body was sitting on my lap. I kissed her shoulder once every five minutes, she would giggle and tell me to stop, just for me to it again a couple of minutes later.**

**She wasn't over Emmett. She thought about him on a daily basis, but it was expected. **

**Alice jogged into the room turning the television on and setting it to the Jeremy Kyle show. I sighed, knowing what would happen when Alice and Rosalie disagreed on one of the true stories.**

"**I'll be back soon, babe." I kissed Rosalie just under her ear lobe and settled her down next to Alice.**

**I thought what I might do with my time for this fine day, when Carlisle came out of his office, grabbing my elbow and pulled me into the small room. **

"**Edward," he whispered, "A word."  
"Yeah, no problem. What's wrong?" I rested on his desk, only to be shooed into a chair.  
"It's Emmett," I prepared myself to stand and leave the room, but something in Carlisle's eyes showed me this was serious and I should stay.**

"**What about him?" I never wanted to say his name again.  
"As you know, he wasn't fond of you after finding out about you and Rosalie, and you know as well as I do that he wanted revenge," I sank back in my chair, expecting something 'He's scratched your car' or 'He's left school' but what Carlisle said was very unexpected, even for a mind reader.**

"**What's he done?"  
"Bella."  
"What?"  
"You know what I mean. He's with Bella know."  
"He's with Bella." I practically shouted, and was hushed by Carlisle who didn't want to cause a scene.  
"Edward, please don't give Emmett the satisfaction. He wants you do be angry and so does Bella. They're the perfect couple for dark eyes." **

**Why was I feeling such emotions. Anger and jealousy were shooting around my brain, but why? I didn't love Bella, I loved Rosalie.**

"**Wait till I see them on Monday, I'll give them a piece of what I think of their relationship." I muttered and watched Carlisle roll his eyes.  
"Please, warn Rose. She deserves to know too."**

"**Right. Thanks, Carlisle." I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a sheepish grin and turned for the door. **

"**Rose, sit down."  
"What's wrong?" She looked concerned. She probably had It in her head I was breaking up with her.  
"Nothing. I just got to tell you something."**

**She sat in front of me, her knees crossed and her hand resting in her lap.**

"**It's about Emmett."**

**She nodded.**

"**He's in a relationship with someone you know and…"  
"I'll kill her!" She shouted, lunging for the door. She thought it was Alice. Oh shit.**

"**Rosalie! Stop!" I ran after her, but by the time I had gotten to her, she already had Alice pinned up against the wall.**

"**You bitch! I hate you!" She was screaming in Alice's face. Alice looked like a child, fear filled her eyes.  
"I didn't do it." The words sounded so small as they escaped her lips.**

"**Rose, it's not Alice."  
"Then who the fuck is it?" She shouted, releasing her grip on the small girl.**

"**It's Bella."**

**I bit my lip and Rosalie's golden brown eyes, turned to a hard black.**

_Hmm. What do you think peoples of the earth :D_


End file.
